Log 74
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs 12/30/2012 06:29 PM Slipstream comes to the colleseum to see if anyone is training, mostly she's come to watch as her wing is still a bit stiff from the fight with Kick-Off. She looks around, deciding who'd be worth watching. Kick-Off is laying in his cell just concentrating on keeping vital tasks like vents going and wondering when the bleepity bleepity medics will get here, watching the training but in too much pain to really see what is going on and analyse it. Slipstream strolls around, taking in who is out here. She spots the cells and heads that direction, having not seen them out here before. That's when she spots the mech. "Kick-Off." she offers, sounding a little perplexed by his presence. Kick-Off looks over, thinking this is really not the state he wanted Slipstream to see him in. "Slipstream" He croaks, acknowledging her presence. Slipstream looks him over and comments, "So I take it you had that tussle with Shadowstar, looks like she got you good." Kick-Off winces and then grimaces "She got me good" he acknowldges "But I still don't like her." Slipstream shakes her head a bit and comms up the local medics to see if they can see you. "So can you walk or am I carrying your sorry skidplate to the hospital?" Kick-Off looks over for a long moment, blankly "'m waiting for the medics." which isn't quite an answer but he doesn't seem inclined to admit that his knee really is buggered up right now. Slipstream listens to the comm back and huffs, "Not an option. Walk or carry. They aren't coming here." Kick-Off considers my options. The list seems entirely too short and unpalatable. He considers Slipstream for a long moment, seriously. "I hope you're stronger than you look, flyer, as I hate to admit it but I think you're carrying my sorry skidplate. Or dragging it." he admits quietly, hoping not to be overheard by the mech's around. Slipstream nods and considers how best to do this, she gestures someone over that has the keys. "I'm taking him to the hospital. Stupid civilian medics are apparently too busy to come out here." Like she believes that, ha! Kick-Off suddenly grins, wryly "guess I pissed 'em off once too often eh?" Slipstream steps aside as the door is unlocked and opened, then she steps inside. Her voice low, "More like they don't want to get shot at by the idiots that are a bit too gun crazy during training." she glances at your damage, "What I'm going to try is carry you over my shoulder, you want to be facing forward or backward?" Kick-Off says, "They're all gun-crazy during training. And any other chance they get. Why you think they dont' give us guns in the arena? Too many idiots shooting at non-gladiators." He considers then tries to prop himself up "Tell me what you need me to do. Forward, I think."" Slipstream nods and turns around, crouching down and flipping her wings back and out of the way, "Just get yourself on my back and partially draped over my shoulder, about midpoint on your torso, I'll take hold of your arms. You can use your good leg to hang on to my waist." Kick-Off takes care not to grab hold of anything that looks, or from experience probably is, sensitive and sits up, carefully trying to get as close to 'piggy back' as he can with one pretty much gone leg as well as the other injuries. It takes some time but he does eventually get there. "You sure you're up to this?" he whispers softly into Slipstreams Audio. Slipstream comments, "Got to be up to it don't I, wouldn't do if you just sat out here leaking til you die." she mutters softly, grabbing for an arm to take hold of it and shift you a bit more forward. She then slowly pushes up with her legs.... Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her strength. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Kick-Off holds as still as he can not trying to make things harder on you...and impressed despite everything else. "Not gonna die. Too ornery to die. Ask anyone." Slipstream slowly straightens now that you are in that spot where you shouldn't fall back or forward too much so long as she's hanging onto your arm and you with a useable leg.. and maybe your other arm. "Good." she comments and heads out of the cell. Kick-Off hangs on wiht both arms and his 'good' leg as best as he can, trying not to drip energon down you and trying to ignore anyone watching. Sadly it seems like this is as entertaining as the fighting outside. Slipstream finally reaches the hospital, determinedly getting you to a room as she calls out, "Medic!" Kick-Off is woozy again, pretty sure you can't be feeling any better. "yeah, medic!" he calls out, no louder than normal speaking voice for the power he has left in him. He watches, somewhat amused, as there are several civilian medics seemingly socialising and not paying much attention. Slipstream kicks a medic in the shin, "Stop talking and get to work." she growl, "Can't you see I have a patient for you?" she jerks her head toward Kick-Off. Kick-Off reminds himself again not to get on Slipstreams bad side..... "And the femme might appreciate a break from lugging my sorry skidplate around" he adds dryly. Kick-Off watches amused as a few of them look at each other as if to say what to do with him "Point us at a berth. Or a chair. Or something." he suggests, none too gently. Slipstream waits for the medic she kicked to stop checking his shin for damage as the others laugh, finally one is kind enough to gesture toward a free berth. She lugs her load of mech to the berth, "Okay Kick-Off, get ready." she tells him as she backs up to the berth and crouches down a bit, then releases your arm. "Get on that berth mech." Kick-Off lets go sheepishly, arm pretty much locked into position at this point from keeping tension on it for a while now. He sits down, not as heavily as he might as she's done a good job gauging height and distance, and he dims his optics for a nanosecond before nodding "I....appreciate it." he admits quietly, before the medic comes in, not saying much more as he does. Slipstream straightens and turns, "Welcome." is offered back, then a glare at the medic. "I'll be here to make sure he gets proper care." Kick-Off looks over at the medic "Wouldn't mess with her if I was you." he offers, neutrally, ignoring the fact that its entirely to his benefit. He grimaces as part of his gamey leg drops off as he shifts. "the leg's a little mangled?" he offers sheepishly, Kick-Off sighs as the medic seems to be young and inexperienced...and a little clueless as to what to do. Slipstream blinks at the leg, "Wow, she really did kick your skidplate." Kick-Off deadpans "shot it actually. With a rifle. " Slipstream shakes her head and waits as the medic finally calls in a medic that can deal with the degree of injuries. "Newbie." she vents. Kick-Off is amused more than anything "I think he was going to pass out. " He looks over "Then again, some mech's..and femme's would." You might detect a tone of respect there but it might just be an illusion too. He waits till a tired older mech comes in, doesn't do a double take and starts pulling out tools. Slipstream rolls her shoulders and keeps watch over the medic that takes the others' place, "Not used to yet probably." is all she says to that. Kick-Off nods and complies with teh older mech, tuning out the sounds of some heavy duty tools being used and grimacing here and there when the pain dampeners don't quite reach as far as he'd want to, getting patched up by someone who has obviously done this a few times. Slipstream goes quiet so the medic can focus without the chit chat. She idly looks down at her chest to see a trickle of your energon, which she casually dabs at with a rag that she takes out of her subspace. Kick-Off divides his time, watching the medic work, quite accustomed to teh sight of his own innards by now, and distracting himself by watchign Slipstream. "so why did you come down?" he asks, eventually. Slipstream looks up from her dabbing to give the mech a even look, "I was bored, thought I'd watch some fights to pass the time." Kick-Off shows a slight flicker of a wince, before its gone. "Sorry to have pulled you away from that." Slipstream idly tosses the rag at you, "Well you can make it up to me, I'm sure you got my back all nasty by leaking on it. You can clean it off once the medic here finishes up and clears you for medical leave." Kick-Off goes to catch it, almost bopping the medic on hte head as he does "yes ma'am," he replies softly, almost amused. Slipstream nods as she watches on as she waits for the leg to get attached and all the other things the mech needs. Slipstream nods as she watches on as she waits for the leg to get attached and all the other things the mech needs. (re) Kick-Off lets the medic do what he has to, glad that it seems ..well..it may be substantial but its all doable. Kick-Off looks overa at Slipstream and hesitates "i'd offer to buy you a drink but...." he shrugs. Slipstream smirks, "No coin on you, I know." Kick-Off says, "Not worth a shekel" he agrees readily." Kick-Off says, "Although tehy seem to like their shackles. " he observes a few seconds later, wryly" Slipstream looks at the mech as she considers, "Perhaps you could work off the drink, if I purchase it." she offers, "I could be charitable and put your cleaning off your energon from my back toward what is owed to me." Kick-Off shakes his head "I'd work off the drinks, that's for sure, but its hardly fair to put cleaning up a mess I made towards it. Got any other labour you need doing? I'd suggest heavy lifting but I suspect that'll be against Doctors Orders, right Doc?" he looks over at the medic who nods sourly "No lifting, no running, no strenous excerise and work in the joints gently. See me again in fifty cycles, then we'll talk about you doing any of that." he answers smoothly. Kick-off shakes his head "Aint gonna happen Doc, I'll be fighting again in a few days." Slipstream hmms softly as she thinks it over, "Cleaning me up is a start. We can discuss what you are willing to do and what not once the good medic is finished with your wounds." Kick-Off nods "And it doesn't have to be decided now. I ...dislike being in debt but ...take your time." Kick-Off looks over at the medic who is just reattaching the leg plates, still rather dented but n ow at least sporting all screws again. "almost done?" he asks. The medic nods "Just a few more." Slipstream just smirks at the mech, "Of course." she assures him as she begins to pace. "So what did the little queen use on you hm?" Kick-Off snorts "Princess decided to use a rifle. " Kick-Off grins slowly "I still got a few good swipes in though. Blades." Slipstream chuckles as she notes the tone at 'princess', "Well good, at least you went down fighting. But I'm sure she's gloating about it." Kick-Off "I dunno. She' bested me, sure, but she didnt' seem too happy." Kickoff observes, stretching his pedes as the Medic steps back and carefully trying standing. He looks down. He's a mess of scuffs, dents, dirt, mismatched parts the Medic has just added and the odd bit of rust. In short, he's a mess. he nods at the medic and tests out each limb, one by one before picking up the rag and walking slowly, slightly unsteadily around Slipstream. He carefully reaches over to clean her off, one careful stroke after another, making sure every speck of his energon is gone from her back before carrying on to her wings... Kick-Off is as gentle as he can with them, knowing their sensitivity to a flyer. Slipstream tsks softly to the mech, "The rag won't be enough Kick-Off. I think I'll be needing a shower to rid of the mess back there." a glance at your state, "You certainly seem overdue yourself." Kick-Off looks over, mainly at the streaks he's left and slowly nods "you're right, the rag won't do." he simply observes and raises eyebrows unseen due to his visor "What are you suggesting?" Kick-Off looks over at the Medic, still waiting "Get out. Thank you but get out." Slipstream looks over her shoulder at the mech, "Shower racks. The cleanser will rid of the energon, rust, grime, and all other manner of nastiness. I don't suppose you noticed that I do try to look presentable." Kick-Off nods slowly, before walking around, still finding his new 'knees' and leg so to speak "I assumed you always look..." He shrugs clearly trying to get it right "your best" he finishes, for lack of a better phrase. Slipstream inclines her head as the medic heads out, his work done here. "That is what our Lord expects, maybe not so much of his slaves, but of his troops. He wants the best." Kick-Off hesitates for a moment, then summons a shrug, crossing his arms "Shall we?" he asks Slipstream inclines her head, "Yes." she replies, moving off a a slow pace so you don't overstress the repairs. "Luckily there's a rack in this building." Kick-Off moves along slowly, getting used to the new joints and repairs "practical, I assume." he observes. "it might be smart of your Lord, not expecting to much of his slaves. We rarely live up to much." Slipstream's gives a little flick of her wings as she leads the way to the shower racks, it's relatively close by thankfully. "Only the smart ones try to make an impression in order to live one more cycle." she comments. The rack room is small, maybe room for four individuals at most. She snorts, "Sure beats the public rack at Polyhex." Kick-Off snorts "it makes more sense to fly under the radar and not get noticed at all. You live longer." he answers. He looks around. compared to some of the racks he's seen this one is ..very clean and very neat. He nods and motions towards them. "I'll wait outside." he offers. Slipstream tsks softly at you, "Uh uh uh, you are coming in here and cleaning my back like a good mech because you owe me." she notes softly, she moves into a rack and turns the thing on. She turns to allow the cleanser to spray down her back, then turns again to expose her now sudsy back to you. "Now get to work if you would Kick-Off." Kick-Off pauses, watches her for a few moments, then nods, taking up a clean rag from the pile. "I can be a very good mech," he promises her. He steps up behind her and starts cleaning her off, taking his time and making sure to get every inch of her back, and wings, several times in some cases until they are squeaky clean. Then he stops and hesitates. Slipstream shivers a little at the touches to her wings, "Good to know." she offers back, standing there as she cleans the trickle of fher chest with another clean rag. Kick-Off he motions at her legs "you want me to...?" he asks, a little uncertain. Not unwilling, just uncertain. Slipstream glances down at her legs a moment and gives a small smile, "Hmm, sure, why not. You seem to be good with your hands." Kick-Off looks over and smirks "I'm more than just good with my hands. " he takes the washcloth and washes Slipstreams legs, slowly and steadily down from the aft to the heel. he grins "Feeling sensitive today, Flyer?" he asks her saucily. Slipstream shivers a little as you clean away, "Maybe." she notes softly. "Thought you knew us seekers had sensitive spots." Kick-Off says, "Oh I know you have them...Question is, do you trust me to indulge them?" he asks back. "As I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to take it from here. But if I'm down here anyway...." he shrugs "Back..front...Anyspot can be sensitive. "" Slipstream hmms softly to that question as she looks down at you, "I have the feeling if I said I did trust you that somehow you'd throw it back in my face." she notes, then a soft sigh through her vents, "Do indulge and remember your place. Never know who may just walk in here for a shower of their own." Kick-Off says, "I throw everything back at everone. That's just how I am." Kick-off agrees readily. "And kudos for seeing it." he adds, picking up one foot and washing it, not spending too much time on any sensitive spots and keeping it objective and to the point, before washing up to her knee, repeating the procedure and handing her the washcloth. "I think that'll cover it, don't you?" he adds, with a smirk before stepping back under the spray himself." Slipstream takes the rag and nods, "It'll do. It's your turn." she makes a little twirl motion with her finger. "I'll do your back. Like to see if you actually have a paint job under all that grime." Kick-Off head comes up a fraction, surprised, before nodding once and turning his back to her. "Probably not in patches." he admits matter of factly. "Back's one of htose places that takes blows well. And lands well. Better than hips or the knees, those pistons are weaker than back-struts." Slipstream nods and carefully works the rag over your shoulders, mindful of anything that may be loose still, "On your back a lot are you?" is asked, a little tease to her tone. "Like to be on the bottom hm?" Kick-Off relaxes by fractions as she works, mulling over that comment. "Yes but not in the way you're thinking, femme, mostly sadly in combat " he adds, with a smirk "Not that I'd say no to it the way you're implying......under the right circumstances. which have nothing to do with the Arena." Kick-Off says, "Then again, didn't you say you liked being against a wall?"" Slipstream hmms softly as you catch her drift, working her way down your back. Not missing one spec of dirt or grime. Even the scuffs on your back get rid of bits of sand and bits of armor that are not your own. "Maybe. But you don't seem the type to always enjoy it that way. I bet you like being in charge, on top, in control." Kick-Off shrugs, relaxing under her touch. "Cant' remember the last time I had a shower this long." he admits, giving her statement some t hought. "Variety is the spice of life. There's room for a bit of everything. It can't always be one way or the other. " he hesitates for a long moment "if you turn it into a perpetual win or lose situation you end up losing perpetually as you lose the other. " he shrugs "and there can be ..pleasure..." he stresses the world lightly " in anything. " Slipstream chuckles lightly, "Aren't you enjoying it, Kick-Off? To have a nice, long shower without a bunch of other mechs going on about their little conquests." she remarks, down his sides, along the hips and backside where she gives the wet rag a light flick. "I imagine you haven't been treated to a little rag wash down, unless of course you like mechs." she teases. She hmms at her work, "Well what do you know.. there is a bit of paint back here." another flick with the rag to the backside, "Right there." Kick-Off says, "Hell yes." Kick-off instantly answers, not goign to deny that for a minute. "This is sinful....Warm cleanser and a hot femme...Can't lose can a mech?" he answers. he shakes his head "Only interest I have in mech's is to pound them into dust. " he jumps as she flicks him but doesn't move until she does it again. He jumps again,and turns around, grabbing her wrist, the one with the rag and pushing it agains the wall behind them with a few steps, wicked grin on his face " As I said, can't remember how long its been .....since I had a warm shower." He lets her go and continues matter of factly "So there's still some paint left huh?"" Slipstream smirks to those words then glances at her wrist as she grabs it and steps into her, pushing her back in the process. Her wings flatten to the sides, just in case. "Hot femme hm." she murmurs, "You sure it's the shower that is warm Kick-Off?" Kick-Off nods, stepping further into her space "The shower's warm. " he confirms. "the femme is /hot/." he pushes her back into the wall for just a second. "only problem with hot femmes is you tend to get scorched." He steps away, letting her go. Slipstream allows you to push her back, optics bright as she watches you. She smiles, "Sweet talker." she accuses lightly, "I thank you for your concern." she raises the hand with the rag in her hand and wipes it against your mask, "You do know the saying, don't you... better to go out in a blaze of glory than fade away?" Kick-Off says, "Never with fear." Kick-off replies softly, turning into her hand slightly "I'd heard it as better to burn out than to fade away but...that's just wordplay. " He looks at her "I've got a different type of play in mind. " he reaches up and wipes off a bit of cleanser that's about to drip suds into her optics" Slipstream wipes the grime off that side of the mask and asks, "Oh and does that involve another tussle in the arena with me? I do believe you asked me for another bout and I accepted." a glance up at the suds you claimed. She withdraws the hand with the rag just far enough to wipe the other side of the mask, "Or did you mean something else you are afraid to speak?" Kick-Off shrugs slightly "it involves tussling...But I'll leave it up to you if its in the arena or not." he tilts his head "Caution is...sensible considering the situation. Don't you think?" He considers for a moment "I do believe you did accept a bout inside the arena. Would you accept a bout outside?" Kick-Off looks at her for a long moment "What does it take to get into your good graces Slipstream?" he asks her quietly. Slipstream only smiles at the suggestion, "You are a smart mech after all Kick-Off. Thing is are you as bold outside the arena as you are in it." she remarks, then steps back to give him room, "I could go for a tussle outside of the arena, but am curious what you are alluding to.. after all I am not a mind reader." a flick of her wings. A thoughtful look at the questions, "Yes, caution is good. Keeps one alive. As to my good graces, you speak as if you hadn't gained them already." Kick-Off says, "Neither of us is a mind-reader Slipstream. Neither of us is." he hesitates for a moment, the words coming not quite as fluently as the taunts obviously more used to uttering. "an I am quite aware of Decepticon hierarchy. And my place in it. And yours. That hierarchy forbids a certain level of boldness. " he half-smirks. "i've already been pushing that hierarchy ..considerably. So have you. " He leans back against the other wall, th spray still cascading down over the two of them and he is grateful for it. "It might see me deactivated but damn, flyer, yes I want to be that bold. But I'd rather be alive and bold than deactivated and bold if you get my drift. " He tilts his head, a softer smile replacing the smirk "I'd hoped but...not counted on it. As to what I'm alluding to...." he grins "fortune favours the bold and isn't it much more fun to have to find out? " He leans forward, running one thumb over the point of her chin "it'll be worth your while."" Slipstream steps a bit more into the stream, letting the cleanser flow over her as she considers you very carefully. "Well said." she states, "I knew there was more to you than bluffs and a good fight." she pauses as she considers, not moving her head away as you touch her chin with your thumb. "Oh I wish to find out. But not here. Too public." Kick-Off says, "Indeed" Kick-off agrees readily, seeing that. "And that being the case and being that we're both clean, even if I'm a little pain-stripped, may I escort you to your quarters?" he asks her. "I don't think that's too bold, all things considered."" Slipstream smirks to that suggestion and turns to get the showers off, "My quarters are in a public area, silly mech." Kick-Off says, "Then you'll just have to wait a while longer. " he pauses "Silly flyer."" Slipstream steps over to the air blowers to get the cleanser and tosses a rag at you, "Then guess you'll have to suggest another place, grounder." Kick-Off catches the rag and dumps it in the laundry bin with a three point toss before stepping over to the airblower "I'd suggest my place but..." he smirks "That'd lead to locking room gossip. A lot of it. " he shakes his head "Be a bad idea. Let me see what i can come up with." he promises her. Slipstream chuckles and gives a nod, "Probably going to be some anyway considering I carried your sorry skidplate over here in the first place." Kick-Off stills for a moment "Ah yes. that. There will be...fallout I'm sure." He looks over "And I can't think of much that isn't more odd sounding than what happened. " he observes with a chuckle, then he looks at her seriously for a long moment "How much trouble are ou going to get into? Slipstream shrugs, "Probably not much. You are his Lord's property and he'd not have taken kindly to the civilian medics here not coming to tend to you. It is his city now, they need to get used to that fact." wing flick given, "I did them a favor that I won't be thanked for, if I get in trouble for it.. then so be it. I did what I thought was necessary." Kick-Off says, "And in doing so probably saved me from deactivation. " Kick-off acknowledges. "I owe you one Slipstream. A big one. And despite my bluffs...I'm good for my word."" Slipstream inclines her head to that as she steps out of the air stream, now clean and dry. "I will hold you to that Kick-Off." Kick-Off says, "I wouldn't expect anything less Slipstream.""